Raising trolls
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: Rachel Johnson and Shawnee Smith(e) are just two ordinary-ish teenagers until they find two grubs each. Follow them through their adventure as they raise a couple of hell raising aliens :) - summary sucks. - the story itself is hopefully better.
1. Intro

**This is just a fun story I decided to do that stars three oc humans THAT NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO STEAL! and a bunch of little grubs :) THE GIRLS IN THIS STORY ARE YOUNG BUT LIVE PRETTY MUCH ALONE... BASICALLY ITS NOT VERY RELATEABLE! NO FLAMES!**

A 18 year old girl called Rachel Johnson walked through the streets of New York. She pulled her hood more over her head as the rain fell down very persistently. She tilted her eyes up to the clouded night sky. Her eyes had never decided whether they wanted to be blue or lilac so they were a sort of mix. She grunted and made her way swiftly back to her house. The ASDA bag was starting to hurt her fingers from how heavy it was, but she couldnt help it, there had been SO. MANY. DEALS!

Rachel didnt like clothes and really didnt care about fashion, but she loved black tops and jeans. And there had been many on sale. Her mom hated how dreary she always dressed, if you opened her wardrobe it would be filled with dark clothes. The only pairs of trainers she owned were black. Plus, black was slimming, Rachel wasnt fat, she was quite skinny and only had a tiny bit of a belly... which would flatten out when she grew.

She blew a piece of her long chocolate brown hair out of her face and almost stumbled over her untied laces.

"Damn" she snapped as she balanced herself just before she hit the ground. She had very good balance and she LOVED to dance and sing... in fact she just loved music. But she mostly sang and danced to songs like:

'Disturbia'

'Animal I have become'

'Monster'

And so on and so forth. She was a bit of a dark soul that hated company and didnt have many friends. But she was good with kids, part of the reason why she was a teacher at a primary school, she taught dance, english, and geography. She was HOPELESS at maths and science but somehow managed to pass her exams.

She gave the sky one last look and continued home...

**INTRO OVER! ... for Rachel**

Another girl was sat in her house. She was 19 and had brown hair that came a little past her shoulders and blue eyes that were illuminated by the glow of her laptop that was balanced on her lap, her name was Shawnee Smith(e)- **(I happen to like the name)**. She was currently reading a fanfiction and listening to music at the same time. She was wearing a sky blue turtle neck sweater and a pair of navy skinny jeans. She liked clothes like that.

Lets learn a bit more about her...

Shawnee was quite pratical and sensible, but she also had a very immature and fangirly side as well. She was best friends with Rachel and they even taught at the same school. Except she taught maths, art and history, which she was quite proud of. She lived alone, she had a guardian but she was never really around.

Shawnee liked to be alone but she loved her best friends to pieces, and enjoyed their company. She always used her age and her maths superiority against Rachel for kicks, but in a joking manner. Rachel was VERY witty and had a way of turning people's words against them.

Shawnee loved art and was amazing at it. She was a minor artist, she had put a few small pictures through to the art museums and actually got a few hundred dollars for them. She had to keep these hidden from her mom in case she stole it... which was actually more likely to happen than anything else to do with the money.

Shawnee got up and went into the kitchen, and got herself a glass of lemonade and a cookie before returning to the living room. However she paused and went over to the window, it was raining pretty hard outside. And there was even the occasional flash of lightning.

Her and Rachel shared a soul sister bond, (MOIRAILSHIP!) It was hard to explain but it was just how it was... they had known eachother since they were one year old. Shawnee took out her blackberry phone and texted Rachel.

_**M - (supposed to look like a post office letter) **_

M - S - Hey Rachel, are you okay? It's raining pretty hard out there. : /

Shawnee heard the soft ping of her phone as the message was replied to.

M - R - Yeah, im fine. Rains startin 2 get on my nerves tho. Why u ask?

M - S - No reason, I just wanted to check in on you. Hey, try and remember that we are having lunch on Wednesday okay?

M - R - Yeah... i totes remembered

M - S - You forgot didn't you?

M - R - u actually think i would f/get sumthing like this? I feel so wounded :O

M - S - But you did forget didnt you.

M - R - ... yeah -.-' But u rlly cant blame me, its only saturday and we have a weeks hols b4 we go back 2 teach at school! :D

M - S - Haha I agree, holidays are awesome. Okay byes

M - R - byez ;)

Shawnee put her phone in her pocket and smiled. She returned to her couch and placed her laptop back on her lap as she returned to the fanfiction she was reading.

"Oooh, ships!" she said as she stared at the screen, a smile brushed her face.

THERE WE GO... back to the story...

Rachel practically leaped over the road. Talking to Shawnee always made her feel better, she pocketed her sleek flip open phone. It was a little old but she loved it.

Suddenly a huge crack of lightning arched across the sky and a flash of purple light erupted from an allyway before everything faded back to normal. Rachel cautiously approached the allyway, she looked in and walked through slowly.

In the middle of the allyway were two strange creatures. One was a candy red, the other- a cerulean blue. They seemed to be bugs of some sort, like grubs... but with cuter faces and heads. Rachel bent down in front of one and had a closer look, they had grey skin and small orange and yellow horns. One had small nubby ones, the others kinda looked like scorpian's limbs. Rachel looked round before deciding they were definitely alien and that she was going to keep them. She couldn't really carry them, so she did what she had to do...

she stuffed them in her ASDA bag and legged it all the way back to her house.

Shawnee was almost scared out of her skin when an orange flash came from her back garden. She took an umbrella and went out, she saw two oversized bug looking things and brought them inside for a closer look. One was a rust red, the other a greenish yellow.

Shawnee looked into their eyes for a few seconds before bringing her hands up to her cheeks and letting loose a long "Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" before picking them up and heading off to the upstairs rooms.

What the girls didnt know, was that they had just changed the fate of the world...

**Thnx for reading, review and tell me what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter two, i own everything except the trolls and stuff... there will be swearing in future chapters.**

Shawnee heard the familiar haunting ringtone 'Dont you dare forget the sun' coming from her phone. She knew that tune, it was Rachel's - Rachel had picked it herself. Just as Shawnee had chosen her ringtone for Rachel's phone. She picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. Out came Rachels excited and perky voice - strange, she was only this happy when she was teaching.

**For this bit they are talking on the phone, R - Rachel... S - Shawnee**

S - Hey, whats up?

R - Oh my god Shaunz, you will never ever guess what!

S - ooooh i sense gossip, do tell

R - This is the BEST gossip you will ever hear!

S - Stop with all the stalling bullshit, you know i dont care for it.

R- ok, ok jeesh... anyway, i was on my way home when a purple flash came from a dark allyway and i -

S - Wait... did you, no you didn't...

R - Well, i walked into the allyway and -

S - You. Did... WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT BY HOW MUCH I HAVE TAUGHT YOU ABOUT HORROR MOVIES, YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO WALK INTO A DARK ALLYWAY. ALONE. AT NIGHT. WHILE THERE WAS A STORM. AND AFTER IT GLOWED! FUCKING... GOGDAMN... GLOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEED!

R - woah, woah, woah. Calm down. You do know that horrormovies dont give actual good advice for real life situations right...?

S - ... Shut up. It's still dangerous.

R - Yeah, so's my ex boyfriend... i swear if he sends me any more rom-coms I will honestly have to move.

S - Haha, yeah. But seriously, where do you even keep them, you must have hundreds by now!

R - Well, you know how my mum has kinda turned into a drunk and has to move house? Ive totally redecorated her room and put them all in there.

S- Cool. Not the part about her being a drunk though.

R - Nah, its cool, its not like i totally need her anymore. Besides she was -

S - annoying?

R - I was gonna say bitch.

S - oh. hahahaha

R- We totally got side-tracked

S - ...again.

R - Anyway, I fond theses two strange grubs. But they have human-istic heads. With grey skin. And horns.

S - Oh my gog you did to!?

R - What do you mean by that? And why do we say gog again?

S - Okay, we say it because after you made that typo it just became our thing.

R - Like Jegus?

S - Yep. And what I meant was that i found two of them as well.

R - Really? Wow, I guess we are like sisters after all.

S - Ok, I will tell you more when we have lunch on Wednesday.

R - k bye.

Rachel shut her flip-up phone. She wondered how it was possible for both her AND Shawnee to find these strange creatures on the same night. She brushed it off as a strange coincedence and simply just walked into the living room where the grubs were. So far, they both seemed to be very un-sociable. The blue one, that was an obvious female was curled protectively and hissng quietly at just about everything. The male red one on the other hand was just sat in the corner of the room with a scowl on his face. Usually, most people would try to console them, or try to tempt them to come closer. But Rachel just walked over to her brown sofa and sat down bfore turning the TV on to her favourite channel - E4 (Best channel eva! :D) And began watching The Big Bang Theory. She simply didnt acknowledge them at all.

After one hour of Big Bang she got up - causing the grubs to hiss like they had just been turned into cats that were faced with a full bathtub. She came back with a small bowl of cheesy Doritoes and another of toffee popcorn. Eventually the blue one came closer and sniffed the bowls. Rachel didnt react in any way, except for taking out a small bit of dorito and placing it about four inches away from the grub. The grub hissed but stopped and focusd it's blue eyes on the dorito. She walked a little closer and snatched it before biting into it, chewing, and swallowing it. Her little blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle, she came a little closer and Rachel repeated the process. When all the doritos were gone, the blue grub actually put her small feet on Rachel's thigh and squeaked, as if to say_ 'more please' _Rachel smiled and patted her head.

"Hmm, you need a name," said Rachel thoughtfully. She picked up her laptop and began going through baby names. Unfortunately none seemed to fit the little grub, Rachel sighed and ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. Then she had an idea.

"Well, you need a birthday, and since I dont know, today can be your birthday! Meaning your a... umm..."

Rachel checked the date on her laptop. It was November.

"Hey, your a scorpio, thats pretty cool. Its also my lunar zodiac." Said Rachel with a smile. The grub looked at her with a confused expression but seemed actually intrested none the less.

"Hey, in language lessons, I heard the hindi word for scorpio is Vrishchika. Though that does seem like a bit of a mouthful. I guess if you shorten it you could make... umm. Vrishka."

The grub seemed to perk up and climbed on her laptop keyboard. Rachel giggled and her finger accidently deleted the 'h' in the middle.

"Huh, now it says Vriska. Now THATS an awesome name."

Said Rachel with a smile as the blue grub jumped around and squeaked with admiration for the name.

"Vriska it is then" said Rachel as she lifted the newly named Vriska above her head.

"This called for a celebration!" cried Rachel happily. She went into the kitchen and then got a small peice of chocolate cake and a kitkat. She returned back into the living room and cut the peice of cake in half and placed one in front of Vriska. And the other about two meters away from the red one. Who just hissed and faced the other way.

"wow, crabby isnt he?" muttered Rachel to Vriska. Vriska began squeaking in a sort of laughter. The red grub spun round and began hissing angrily while Vriska and Rachel continued laughing.

"Wow, ok, your birthday is definitely going to be in May. That way your a cancer, which is a crab" laughed out Rachel. The red grub gave out a series of angry squeaks before settling down and walking forward to eat the cake. Rachel began unwrapping the kitkat when she paused.

"Kitkat," she said softly. The grubs both looked at her, Rachel's face broke into a grin

"Hey, I just found you a name!" she said excited.

The red grub hissed softly but listened none the less.

"Karkat" said Rachel laughing. The newly named Karkat got ready to his when he paused and thought about it. He hated to admit it but he actually liked the name so settled for a small scowl before returning to the corner. Rachel stood up and yawned, she picked up the remote and turned off the TV before beginning to climb the stairs to her bedroom.

Rachel had a pretty big house due to her being quite rich. Before her mom became a drunk she had worked in the army and even though she retired, got a steady (and very large) pay every month. Not to mention the money that she made herself. Her house had two bedrooms, two basements and an large, clean attic. Rachel's room, was INSIDE the attic. What could she say? SHE LOVED IT. It had black walls filled with dark purple, red and navy blue paintings of swirls and musical notes. It also had a carefully painted black ceiling.

She had a good sound system and a big double bed with a black mattress and dark, dark, dark, purple sheets and pillows. The carpet was also dark purple. And red, black, and navy blue accessories and items in the room, eg: alarm clock, photo frames, chest of drawers, wardrobe, etc. Instead of a light, she had hundreds of christmas lights attached to the ceiling, providing a soft white glow that was easy on the eyes, yet provided a nice glow. Lookig up was like looking at the night sky. But she also had a number of lamps in the room, oe shone with a red light, the other a dark blue, and a purple one. She was very colour coordinated.

Rachel pulled the string and the gradient steps neatly and automatically fell down so all she would have to do is climb up and pull the handle at the top to get them up again. Vriska and Karkat squeaked at the sudden steps appearing but Rachel just gave them a smile. She picked up Vriska, and after a little fighting, Karkat, and carried them up. She flipped the switch and all the christmas lights came on. Vriska and Karkat looked up, their eyes full of wonder. Rachel got a red cushion and a blue cushion and put them on, before going behind her screen and getting changed into her black pj's and climbing into her bed.

Vriska and Karkat were having bad dreams. Memories of their ancestors, battles, torture, blood. So many terrible things plagued them that night. Eventually they both woke up screaming and crying. But before they knew it, Rachel was right next to them making calming noises and stroking thier heads. She noticed how Vriska's tears were a transparent blue. And Karkat's were tinged red. She took them in her arms and climbed back into her bed and after a while they all fell asleep...

Vriska and Karkat didnt have one nightmare.

**There we go. OK, next ime lets see how Shawnee is handling her new grubs shall we. As always please review. It helps me out a lot and yeah. leave a favourite and wait for he next chap. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go, chapter 3. yay! ENJOY! - I dont own everything.**

Shawnee looked at the two grubs. The rust red one seemed friendly enough, however the yellow one seemed a little un sociable. But Shawnee just brushed it off, everyone was unique in their own way after all.

She still faced the problem of what she was going to name them. She then had an amazing idea, she went and got one of her notebooks. In it was a collection of fantasy names that she had come up with, she liked imagining anime and fantasy characters. She opened it and it fell onto the page with the 's' names on. After an hour of saying male names out loud to the yellow grub to have him hiss or turn away, Shawnee was getting pretty tired, she just wanted to go to her room and go to bed.

"Saturn"

"hiiiiiitttttthhhh"

"Scrade"

"hitttttttttttttttthhhh"

*yawn*

"hiitttthhhh*

"Ok, that wasnt even a suggestion for a name"

"hithh!"

"ugh, I give up, you are impossible!"

Shawnee put the book on the floor and glanced at the clock. 11:45 - ugh. She rubbed her eyes with her hand. The yellow grub then walked over to the open book and looked at the names. He gave a slight

"Hith hith!"

Shawnee took her hand away from her eyes and looked to see what he wanted. He seemed to be pointing to one name and staring at her with his mismatched eyes. Shawnee looked at the name he was pointing at.

"Sollux?" she asked with a disbelieveing tone. Sollux had been a strange combination of Voltex and Saffut - two names that she had come up with when she was bored.

"Ok, Sollux it is then" said Shawnee with a small smile.

Sollux didnt smile back but stared triumphantly at her. The rust one climbed onto her knee and made a small squeak. Shawnee really couldnt be bothered with this and opened it up to the A section and picked out the first one that caught her eye.

"Your new name is Aradia" said Shawnee, and with a dramatic sigh she shut the book and fell onto her back.

Aradia seemed very happy with her new name and went and cuddled into Shawnee's side. Sollux soon joined and they began giving out adorable squeaks. Shawnee smiled and closed her eyes.

And that is how they all fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A FEW DAYS LATER...

On Wednesday Rachel woke up and got dressed into a dark grey t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie and a pair of dark grey jeans with black trainers. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail before heading downstairs for breakfast. Karkat and Vriska were already sat on their high-chairs at the table, they were hissing at eachother as usual.

"Guys can we just not fight this morning, I have to go have lunch with Shawnee at Starbucks. Can we please just try and get along, apparently my friend has found two more of you and I really want to find out a bit more ok? And I just cant be doing with this right now! its bad enough that you may be found and taken away from me! but the world is not big enough for fighting! AND I LOVE YOU TWO PLEASE JUST STAY HOME AND TRY NOT TO GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE OK!"

Rachel's voice had got higher and tears were pricking at the corners of her vision. Karkat and Vriska exchanged a small guilty glance and crawled onto her shoulders and began nuzzling her face. Rachel smiled

"Thanks guys. *Sigh* the doctor did say that those pills would have side effects that related to stress and mood swings."

The grubs squeaked and Rachel put them in the living room and turned on the TV. Karkat and Vriska sensed that she wanted them to stay hidden. Rachel closed the curtains and went and locked the back door. She gave them both a pat on the head before leaving the house.

When she got to the Starbucks Shawnee was already sitting at a table. She was wearing a grey and light pink horizontally striped turte-neck and a pair of light blue jeans with small furry black boots. She was wearing a hoodie round her waist and she currently was sketching on a piece of paper. Rachel sat down and put her bag on the table.

"Hi" said Rachel.

Shawnee looked up and smiled. "Hi" she replied.

Rachel lowered her voice a little

"So, how are the grubs? You have names for them yet?"

Shawnee smiled at her again.

"yep. Ones a girl and the others a boy"

Rachel put her chin in her hands and gave a flutter of her eyelashes.

"ooooohhhh. Great and powerful gossip creator, Please... tell me more"

Rachel only just managed to make it to the end of the sentence before collapsing into giggles and giving Shawnee a high five. Shawnee laughed as well and returned the high five. When they had calmed down Shawnee told her about the grubs.

"Well, you see I was at home and there was this orange flash from my garden. So I HESITANTLY went in to check it out. Unlike some people I actually pay attention to the point behind horror movies. Anyway, there were these two grubs and one was a rust red and the other a sort of off yellow colour. Anyway I knew i had to give them names, so I got out my book of names and for some reason the yelow grub, which was the boy i may add, chose the name Sollux. I gave the girl the name Aradia, and thats pretty much all there is to it. Sollux can be a little anoying and he hisses sometimes, although his hiss sounds more like 'hith'. Anyway Aradia is a total sweetheart, she is gentle and loves to help with stuff, and the two of them seem to get on really well."

Rachel just sat there with her mouth open.

"Wow" she said after a while.

"You would not believe how lucky you are. I got a candy red one and a blue one. They seem to hate eachother... or at least piss eachother off a lot. I called the blue one Vriska after a bit of research, and I think the boy kinda hates me for how I named him."

"What and how did you name him?" asked Shawnee.

Rachel took a deep breath and began talking again.

"Well, you see, i put quite a bit of research and effort into choosing Vriska's name, but with the red one, I called him Karkat."

Shawnee giggled. "Like as in 'beep beep meow?"

Rachel looked up before meeting Shawnee's eyes again.

"To be honest I didnt even think about that. Its spelt with 'k's instead of 'c's. And the reason why he doesnt like it was because I got his name from looking at a kitkat."

At this Shawnee erupted into a huge fit of giggles and had to cover her mouth because other people were staring. When Shawnee had stopped laughing she got up and said,

"come on, im starving"

Rachel nodded in agreement and they walked into starbucks.

**Ok this chapter was pretty short, but I am a... really lazy girl. Anyway please review... it helps me upload faster. I also try and respond to all my reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here we are again. Ok, this chapter has a bit of a time skip so sorry to eveyone who wanted to see more of the grubs. :( I dont own much. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF PESTERCHUM CONVERSATIONS! - you have been warned...**

We have reached the part of the story where Vriska and Karkat are about 12 human years... so roughly five and a bit sweeps. Rachel is now 26.

Vriska is a trickster and kinda a bit of a bitch. But (since she never had spidermom) not a very big one. She loves the number eight and spiders, as well as the colour blue and above all else she loves her mom. She only shows it however when they are alone together. She wears a black long-sleeve t-shirt with a cerulean Scorpio sign on, covered by an open grey jacket with a pair of blue jeans and red converses. - She loves red shoes.

Karkat is quite an angry child/troll. He loves romcoms and uses curse words a lot. Rachel sometimes tells him off, but knows that he got them off her. He also tends to go off on long angry rants after witnessing Rachel go on many. He doesn't really like the colour red, but likes the colour grey a lot better, he is not sure why, but a gut feeling tells him he shouldn't wear red. He to loves his mom and she loves to curl up and watch romcoms with him. He wears a black long sleeve turtle-neck with a grey cancer sign on the front and grey jeans with black trainers.

When they go out, Karkat has to hide his horns (which isn't a hard task because they are so small) underneath his hoodie, a cap, or poof up his hair... a lot. Vriska's horns are harder to hide, but Rachel just tends to wrap her long black hair around her horns and leave two bits down the side. (Kinda like the handmaid's hairstyle)

They also wear a lot of covers so that their grey skin is covered. Their eyes are usually behind shades. And nothing can really be done to hide their teeth. But no one ever really asks twice about it.

Rachel has changed a bit to. She long since permanently dyed her hair black so it would look like her adopted kid's. She is also more mature - but not much. Other than that, she is pretty much the same. Dark, dancer, unsociable.

Today, is the first day Vriska and Karkat are going to try and go to school, they are going to the school that Rachel and Shawnee teach at - so they can keep an eye on them. However its going to be a little difficult.

Lets start from the night before they had to go to school...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Vriska was sat in her room. It had black walls with thin cerulean blue spider webs drawn on, there was a single bed with a cerulean blue mattress and black sheets and pillows, it was covered in spider plushies. There was a black desk with a blue laptop on, Vriska was currently on it and was messaging one of her internet friends on pesterchum... that she had never met in person before.

arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:29pm

AG: Joooooooohn :::;)

EB: oh hey Vriska. what is it?

AG: Do I really need a reason to talk to my 8est friend? And happy 8irthday 8y the way ::::)

EB: im your best friend? And thanks :)

AG: Well, o8viously, Ive never really met anyone else 8efore.

EB: really? thats kinda sad. but anyway... did you have a reason for talking to me?

AG: Oh yeah, I am not going to 8e homeschooled anymore. I have to come to a real school... temporarily of course.

EB: really? thats so cool, which one?

AG: Kingsway.

EB: that is... awesome! there, i did eight exclamation marks just for you :)

AG: Awww, thanks ::::) 8ut why?

EB: i go to kingsway!

AG: re8lly? 8MG th8t is s8 awes8me! Which cl8ss8s 8re you t8king?

EB: umm its a primary school. you dont choose classes.

AG: Huh, that's strange. 8ecause I am only going to take maths, english, art, geography, dance and history. I also have to take ICT for some reason.

EB: cool, all those classes are taken by three teachers. the ones that teach all the lessons you mentioned - except ICT are the nicest ones in the school alongside miss hallen.

AG: Hallen?

EB: yeah, pronouced hall - en. shes really quiet but other than that shes pretty cool. she takes ICT. but yeah, miss johnson and miss smithe are awesome. i never really understood why miss smithes name is pronounced smith, even though it has an e in it.

AG: Umm, ok. Hey did you know that Miss Johnson is my mom?

EB: no way!? that is the best thing ever. besides Con Air. and i guess meeting you is going to be pretty swell to.

AG: Yeah!

AG: Huh, some 8ullshit mystery person is pestering me. John, I have to go. 8ut I guess I will see you in school tommorow

EB: ok, bye vriska :)

AG: 8ye John :::;)

arachnidGrip [AG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:34pm

Vriska looked at the unfamiliar blinking name in the teal text. She sighed and clicked on it.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:35pm

GC: W3LL H3Y TH3R3.

AG: Umm, who are you?

GC: SORRY, MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1 PYROP3.

AG: Why do you type like that. It looks pretty dum8.

GC: 1 TYP3 L1K3 TH1S BEC4US3 1TS TH3 COD3 OF TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS. - 413

AG: Are you blind?

CG: NO, BUT I DONT US3 MY 3Y3S. 1 H4V3 4 R3D SC4RF T13D ROUND MY 3Y3S SO 1 C4NT S33. :]

AG: Ok, that is possi8ly the dum8est thing I have ever heard anyone say ever.

CG: WH4T3V3R

AG: Did you want something? Cause if you dont then please 8e on your way.

CG: NOT R34LLY. 1 N33D3D TO T3LL YOU MY NAM3. TH4TS 1T.

AG: Ok, that was the most pointless thing I have ever had to go through in the world. Listen I'm 8locking you now. Just dont troll me again, 8ecause its stupid and annoying, all your 8ugging and fussing and meddling.

arachnidsGrip [AG] blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 7:38pm

Vriska let loose another sigh and closed her laptop, she really had no idea what that last conversation with that internet troll was about. She put on a pair of pj's that were designed to look like normal clothes even though they werent, making sure that her horns didnt rip the top. She stretched and went downstairs to see if she could watch a DVD with her mom.

Karkat was already downstairs in the kitchen talking to Rachel (his mom). She was sitting at the breakfast bar while she made him some cereal.

"I just dont get why Rose let Jack go, it makes no sense. I mean she said she loved him, but then goes and fucking drops him into the atlantic ocean! Whats with that?!"

Rachel turned to him,

"Ok, that was your one cuss word for today, if you say one more you dont get to swear tomorrow. And I dont know, I have never seen Titanic, sorry honey."

Karkat sighed. Rachel put the bowl of cornflakes in front of him and began making herself a cup of coffee. Karkat sighed and opened his grey laptop with the red cancer sign on. He had a message.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] at 7:38pm

TG: sup bro, whats up

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT STRIDER?

TG: man, are you shouting or just typing, I can never tell with that ironic text of yours. Thats some serious shit right there.

CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK STRIDER, HALF OF WHAT YOU SAY DOESNT EVEN MAKE SENSE

TG: maybe not to you, but to me, its the sweet words of irony all making sense to my ears.

CG: ... WAS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEEDED?

TG: actually yeah, I was talking to John and apparently you are going to school tomorrow. more specifically, the school i go to.

CG: WAIT, YOU GO THERE? OH WELL THATS JUST FUCKING PERFECT. WHATEVER IM LEAVING NOW. GOG DAMN IT.

TG: dude, why do you keep saying 'gog'

CG: BECAUSE MY MOM SAYS IT. AND I DID SAY I WAS LEAVING

TG: alright, see ya at school tomorrow K.

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGenetist [CG] at 7:38pm

Karkat was just about to shut his laptop when he heard the ping of another message, he ate a spoonful of cereal before clicking the name.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] at 7:40pm

TC: WhAt Is aLl Up In hErE My mOtHeRfUcKiNg bRoThEr? HoNk :o)

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? AND I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER. I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE

TC: NaMeS GaMzEe mOtHeRfUcKiNg mAkArA mY BrOThEr. HoNk hOnK HoNk

CG: SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS UP WITH THE HONKS, ARE YOU A CLOWN OR SOMETHING?

TC: A mOtHRfUckInG SUbJuGgUlAtOr. AnD PrOuD Of iT. :o)

CG: YOUR WIERD. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.

carcinoGenetist [CG] blocked terminallyCapricious [TC] at 7:39pm

Karkat closed his laptop and finished off his cereal just as Vriska came down the stairs,

"Hiiiiiiii" she said in quite a perky voice.

Rachel removed her headphones

"Hi, havent seen you all day. You nervous for school tommorow?" asked Rachel.

Vriska sat down next to Karkat.

"Nah, I just know I'm going to be the coolest girl there. Despite being grey, having horns and the fact that my left eye has seven pupils." said Vriska, her voice going sightly less perky as she talked.

"Actually, I have something for you two. Karkat. Stop flipping off your sister."

Karkat put down the middle finger that had been behind Vriska's head and laughed at her expression. Rachel handed them each a small case. They took them,

Inside Karkat's case was a pair of human contacts, they were grey.

Vriska's were cerulean blue.

The two young trolls put them in their eyes and had a look at themselves in the mirror.

"woah" they both said at the same time.

Rachel smiled and went over to the flatscreen.

"Come on, lets all watch Titanic" she said with a smile. Karkat and Vriska went on either side of her and snuggled into her side to watch the movie.

**ok there we go... next chapter will be all about Shawnee and her two troll children. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK today we are joining Shawnee and her two 12 year old trolls. Lets see whats going on. - I dont own much.**

Aradia is 12 human years, she has really long hair that is wavy and she wears a black shirt with a rust red Aries symbol on the front. She also wears a grey kneelength skort (skirt with shorts insde) and black shoes. She likes the colour rust red, as long as its not too bright. And is kinda into movies like Ghostbusters, and things to do with the undead, she claims she can hear their voices. - And Shawnee believes her. She loves Shawnee and tries to help out whenever she can.

Sollux is a little unsociable but he is pretty caring. He loves programming and computers and tends to use his psionics to help out sometimes. He loves his mom but rarely shows it, and also cares for his sister. He has a lisp. His eyes are a bit of a problen due to one being red and the other blue... and having no pupils. So he hides them behind glasses that have the same color lenses as his eyes.

To hide their horns, Sollux has to wear a hood, hat or sometimes even glue/tape hair to his horns. Aradia just has SOME of her hair done up kinda wrapped round her horns like princess Leiya- (whatever) from starwars. The rest is just left down.

Vriska, Karkat, Aradia and Sollux are all good friends, and have been since they were grubs. They are all like cousins because Rachel and Shawnee are practically sisters. Sollux and Aradia even think of Rachel as their aunt, vise versa for Karkat and Vriska.

***THIS IS STUPID. JUST TELL US THE STORY.***

Me: ok ok, jeesh.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Aradia was in her room, it had rust red walls. Her bed was all black and her carpet was a dark grey. There were a few posessions but not many, she didnt care for pointless belongings... except her frog alarm clock... she didnt know what she would do without it.

She was sitting on her bed reading the book Shawnee had given her. Suddenly she heard a ribbit come from her laptop, it meant someone was pestering her. She sighed and put the copy of 'Skulduggery Pleasant' and went over to her laptop, her face did grow a smile when she saw who messaged her. She responded.

tentacleTherepist [TT] began pestering apocalypseArisen [AA] at 8:12pm

TT: Hello Aradia.

AA: Hi R0se.

TT: Are you busy?

AA: Well, I was reading, but I supp0se I wouldnt mind talking t0 y0u.

TT: What was it you were reading?

AA: It was a b00k my m0m gave me, its called Skulduggery Pleasant.

TT: Oh, I do believe I haven't read that. I have heard of it though.

AA: To be h0nest, I am glad y0u haven't read it. Y0u can give away MASSIVE sp0ilers.

TT: Haha. I suppose your right.

AA: Was there s0mething y0u needed?

TT: No, I was just bored, but I do feel a little insulted that you would want to get rid of me so fast. I thought we were friends...

AA: Sarcasm?

TT: Yes.

AA: 0k, I guess I am still n0t quite used t0 that yet.

TT: Anyway shall we begin.

AA: D0 we have t0?

TT: We dont, but I personally thinks it helps both of us. So I ask again, shall we begin?

AA: *sigh* Fine, lets d0 this.

TT: Ok, to start. How are you today?

AA: Im fine. Th0ugh I really d0nt see why y0u have t0 ask me that everytime.

TT: Ok, have you been hearing any voices lately?

AA: Yes

TT: Ok, lets discuss that shall we?

And they began to have a therepy session with Rose asking Aradia about hearing the voices of the dead. But lets go and see what Sollux is doing...

Sollux was in his room, it had dark grey walls with red and blue lightning looking marks on (courtesy of Shawnee). He had a yellowish bed with a red matress and blue quilt and pillows. He was currently playing with his psionics and using them to levitate all his empty 'Monster energy drink cans' into the bin. He was getting bored though and decided to talk to one of his internet friends.

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering gardenGnostic at 8:17pm

TA: what2 up.

GG: oh hey Sollux :B :) whats up?

TA: ii ju2t had 2omethiing ii needed two a2k you.

GG: ok, shoot.

TA: waiit, 2omeone el2e i2 talking two me.

GG: on pesterchum?

TA: yeah.

GG: ok, you can tell me tomorrow right?

TA: 2ure Jade.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 8:18pm

Sollux looked at the name of the person trolling him. He was about to get up and leave when he realised he had nothing better to do and answered the strange internet troll.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 8:19pm

CC: )(i glub glub. 38)

TA: the fuck?

CC: my nam-E is F-Ef-Eri, w)(ats yours?

TA: 2ollux 2mithe - dont pronounce the e

CC: )(-E)(-E

TA: liisten, not that thiis iisnt fascinating but ii am goiing two go. and your wiierd so ii am goiing to block you.

CC: aww 38(

twinArmageddons [TA] blocked cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 8:20pm

Sollux used his psionics and shut the laptop. He was still getting used to using them so he couldnt levitate or anything. Sollux got changed into his pj's, he was a little embarrased by them. The top was made of a felt and was black and yellow hoizontal striped, with an insect wing pattern on the back. In other words it was designed to look like a bee. Sollux thought it was embarrasing but he would never deny that his favourite animal was a bee. For some reason they never stung him. The bottoms were just black felt so they were fine, but they did have two yellow stripes going down the sides.

He was about to go to see his sister when he heard his mom (Shawnee) call up the stairs.

"Sollux, Aradia! Can you come into the kitchen please?"

Sollux opened his door and saw Aradia already going down the stairs.

"Hey sith!" he called.

Aradia turned to face him, and waited patiently for him to catch up before they both walked down the stairs together.

"What do you think mom wants?" asked Aradia.

Sollux shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably for uth to help with the diththes."

Aradia looked at him strangely.

"The what?" she asked.

Sollux sighed and tried again, he tried to avoid saying words with 'sh' in the middle. - It made him sound like he was having some sort of seizure or something.

"Thee-(its she with a lisp) probably wantth uth to help with the dinner thtuff."

Aradia perked up.

"Oooohhh, you said _dishes _before. hehe"

Sollux just facepalmed and they walked into the kitchen in silence. When they got there Shawnee was sat at the table with a mug of lemonade and she got up when they walked in.

"Hey kids" she said with a smile.

"Listen, there is something I need to tell you... I think you should go to school tommorow."

Sollux and Aradia were shocked. Thankfully Aradia was able to speak first.

"But mom, how will we hide our horns, and teeth, and skin? We dont exactly look normal" said Aradia looking nervous.

"Its ok, I already talked with your aunt Rachel and it turns out Vriska and Karkat are going too."

"WHAT! SPIDERBITCH AND KK ARE GOING ATH WELL!? THITH ITH CRATHZY!" yelled Sollux. He immediately regetted it when Shawnee's face went darker.

"SOLLUX CAPTOR SMITHE! YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR FAMILY LIKE THIS!" shouted Shawnee. But she stopped when she saw Sollux looked sorry. But she wasnt letting him get away that easily.

"Now say you're sorry" she scolded.

Sollux looked at the floor .

"Thorry."

Shawnee softened her features and gave him a hug. When she stood up she looked them both in the eye.

"It will be ok. I promise, you are only taking lessons that me or your aunt Rachel teach. Except one taught by Miss Hallen, okay? So early night, school starts at 9:30."

They both nodded, Shawnee smiled and as Rachel had done with her children, she gave them both a case. Inside Aradia's were a pair of brown red contacts, in Sollux's was one brown, and one blue. They smiled and thanked her before she gave them both a kiss on the head and sent them off to bed.

As Karkat, Vriska, Aradia, and Sollux all lay in their beds that night, they thought about school the next morning. And about what problems it could bring.

**Ok, its over, so they have to go to school next chapter, lets see what happens please review, favourite and maybe follo, next chapter will be out soon. **


End file.
